<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are a perpetual feeling by westywallowing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148408">you are a perpetual feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/westywallowing/pseuds/westywallowing'>westywallowing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Death Weapon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Death Weapon Karl Jacobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meister GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Meister Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Meister!George, Meister!Sapnap, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance, Shibusen | DWMA, Soul Eater AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weapon!Dream, Weapon!Karl, basically just an excuse to write about how badass george is, but any other pairs mentioned are platonic :), dnf and karlnap are romantic soulmates, seriously tho the angst isnt really relationship angst, these two know they're meant to be lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/westywallowing/pseuds/westywallowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Our souls already know each other, don’t they? It’s just our bodies that are new.”</p><p>The Soul Eater au where George and Dream learn just how important soulmates can be. Love comes easy and two timelines finally meet, and weapons and meisters will do anything to protect their partners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is completely fictional and all characters are not a reflection of real life relationships, friendships, or anyone's personal life. This is purely for entertainment and creativity, and is in no way meant to insinuate or allude to anything that isn't real.</p><p>I've been wanting to write a soul eater au for a while, so here we are :) i love the strong connection between weapons and meisters and i'm so excited to write more about it!</p><p>thank you for reading, and enjoy! xo</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Terms:<br/>Meister: people with strong soul-wavelengths that have the ability to handle and use death weapons for combat. Have the natural ability to see souls, to a certain extent. Are trained in combat, both hand-to-hand and weapon based.</p><p>Death Weapons: people who have the ability to change their physical body into weapons and combat items. Weapon types are usually genetic. They have the ability to absorb/consume kishin souls, which gives them power.</p><p>Weapon-Meister Partnerships: assigned by the DWMA, these are partnerships formed between a weapon and a meister by soul-bonding and teamwork. Souls of compatible partners will seek each other out, but soul bonds are not always life long. Stable partners are able to somewhat sense changes in each other's emotions. Soul bonds are intimate and strong, and partners are often close, romantically or platonically, and live together through their time at the academy. Meisters are unable to use a weapon if their soul wavelengths are incompatible or not in sync. The use of an incompatible weapon can result in extreme harm to the meister’s body.</p><p>DWMA: Death Weapon Meister Academy, an 800 year old school created by Lord Death, the shinigami, to nurture and train weapons and meisters to protect and balance the world from madness. In modern day, the academy trains weapon/meister pairs to hunt down and put a stop to kishin and kishin-egg souls.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The walk up the stairs to the academy seemed like a tedious task. He had read before coming to the desert city that there was upwards of one thousand steps on the staircase. </p><p> </p><p>He guesses that, to normal civilians, the staircase seems impossible to climb. He wonders if it was built as an intimidation method, to deter the non-special from seeking knowledge in the school.</p><p> </p><p>But to those who had been trained, the steps were merely a morning walk.</p><p> </p><p>As George reaches the top, the desert sun beating down on his shoulders covered by his gray turtleneck, he takes a look over the vast city horizon. His breath is even, not winded in the slightest, and the breeze ruffles his hair in the high altitude. Death City has always had a reputation of feeling as though it’s in a dimension separate from reality, and George didn’t exactly know the truth in that statement until he stepped foot into the city lines. It thrummed with energy, as if an electric current was running beneath the brick streets, flowing from soul to soul. </p><p> </p><p>He readjusted his glasses, lenses darkened to hide the gaze behind, and turned to take his first steps into Death Weapon Meister Academy. </p><p> </p><p>The hallways were tall, full of chandeliers and torches lining the walls. Students stood along the edges, indicating that the bell had yet to ring that morning. They talked amongst themselves, some in pairs, some in groups. As George walked down the middle, hands in his pockets, he felt some heads turn and gazes land on his form. He kept his gaze low, his steps light and his stance relaxed, not wanting to seem affected by the added attention.</p><p> </p><p>He was informed that transfer students weren’t uncommon at the academy, especially from the UK and other European nations like him, but he also knew that transfers were normally not permitted in the middle of the academic semester. The stares and obvious curiosity was justified, he decided. He, too, would be confused to see someone new in the middle of March.</p><p> </p><p>The classroom he enters is even taller than the hallways, it’s layout in a classic lecture style. The teacher's desk sits to his right, and the rows of seats lead out and up onto raised platforms, stairs lining the two sides to allow easy access. Just like the rest of the school, it’s tall, intimidating, and a little much to George’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” a low voice says behind him. “Who’re you?”</p><p> </p><p>George turns to the door he had just walked through and is face to face with another student. He stands a few inches taller than George, his long black hair falling across his forehead and into his face slightly. He has a white headband tied around his head, his ears lined with piercings, and a black and white collared jacket on. His body language is relaxed and at ease, but his steel gray eyes are sharp, observing George just as he had been observing him. But not hostile or objective. It’s the justified curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m George,” he replied. “Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>The student tilted his head to the side, the corners of his lips turning up slightly. “Hey,” he says back. “You’re new. British. We don’t get transfers this time of year.”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, his tone of voice wasn’t accusatory, but conversational and curious. George nodded in response. “I know.” He replied. He didn’t say much more. </p><p> </p><p>The student’s mouth quirked even more, and he gave a light shrug, putting out his hand for George to take. “Most people call me Sapnap,” he introduced himself. “Nice to meet you, George.”</p><p> </p><p>George takes his hand and they shake, a comfortable and familiar motion. At the contact, George can feel the whispering touches of the man’s soul wavelength. Laidback, relaxed, likes to have fun. Caring and slightly juvenile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sap?” Another voice calls from the hallway, before another student makes his way into the classroom. He catches Sapnap’s gaze and smiles, before noticing George standing across from him. His eyebrows lift a bit in surprise, but the kind smile stays on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hello!” His voice is low, but cheerful. Comforting. “What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>The man’s hair is chestnut brown and curly, and he's wearing a black cardigan over a weird looking dark blue hoodie. His easy going smile, lanky physique and different colored vans give him a very comfortable vibe. George smiles slightly at his upbeat attitude. “George.” He replies, short and sweet as ever.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s new,” Sapnap added, a small smile on his face while explaining to his friend. “Transfer. Haven’t had one of those since the brats in year one.” </p><p> </p><p>The two students’ wavelengths are in sync, souls beating together even at rest. George could see the signs of a partnership instantly, probably a long standing one.</p><p> </p><p>The boy's face split into a grin at the mention of two other students, a small giggle coming from him. “Oh yeah, that was a crazy time.” He turns to George with a smile, his feet turning in the direction of the stairs leading up to the desk rows. “Well George, wanna sit with us?”</p><p> </p><p>George nods at the suggestion, and follows behind the pair as they make their way up to a row close to the back, but not completely. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Karl, by the way!” The brunette starts. “I’m this one’s weapon. What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Meister,” George answered, sitting down beside Sapnap, Karl sitting on his partner’s other side.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap hums. “Cool. I’m assuming you don’t have a partner yet?” he asked, leaning back in his chair with his hands propped behind his head. “This is your first day and all.”</p><p> </p><p>George shook his head. Karl leaned his head in his palm, engaged. “Have you had one before? What type are you?”</p><p> </p><p>George pulled one of his legs up onto the chair, getting comfortable. “I’ve had two partners before. One was a scythe, and one was a staff.” </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap grinned. “An ex-scythe meister? Cool,” His face had a few scars, George noticed in the light. One across his right eyebrow and one on the left side of his lip. “Not many people nowadays can sync with that type of battle weapon. Not to mention they're huge.”</p><p> </p><p>George smiled slightly. “I guess it’s always been easier for me,” he explained. “I’m quite small, but the bigger the weapon, the easier it’s been for me to sync with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s pretty neat,” Karl said. “When you get a partner, you might be put in the close combat class with us! That would be so fun.” He turned to Sapnap, his brow raised. </p><p> </p><p>“Who do you think he’ll get paired with?” He asked, a mischievous grin on his face. “Bet you ten bucks it’ll be Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap scoffs. “What, that crazy hammer?” he laughs. “No way, I think it’ll be Sam.”</p><p> </p><p>Karl hummed. “A bow, yeah maybe.” Something seems to catch his gaze at the entrance, and a wide grin stretches onto his face. Something similar to an evil laugh bubbles out of his mouth, but is less than intimidating due to the fact that it sounds like a giggle from a cartoon character. “Nope, I already got my guess.” </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap raises his brow in question, following Karl’s gaze to the front of the room. When he makes contact, his eyes light up and a gleeful laugh explodes from his chest, much lighter and airey than his talking voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em> please, </em>” he begged, laughs surrounding his words. “I would pay much more than ten dollars to see that asshat sync with anyone.” Contrary to his teasing tone, he lifts his arm to wave, signaling to someone on the ground level.</p><p> </p><p>George follows their attention to find a tall student entering the classroom, waving back at Sapnap with a similar grin on his face. His golden eyes are bright with mischief and his tanned complexion gives him a healthy glow. His hoodie matches his eye color beneath a denim jacket, and underneath both he wears a tight black turtleneck that covers his hands as well, leaving his fingers free. His dirty blonde hair peeks out of the hood on his head, swept to the side.</p><p> </p><p>The man skips up the steps two at a time, walking down the row in front of the trio with a relaxed confidence, his hands in his black jean pockets. </p><p> </p><p>“Fellas,” he greets, pulling out a chair in front of them and sitting on it backwards, leaning his elbows on the back of the chair and pulling his hood down.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you bring it?” Sapnap asks, face suddenly blank and voice serious. George looks over to him shocked, his quick change in demeanor startling. Karl, however, watches the exchange with barely concealed amusement. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did.” The blonde replies, voice like steel and posture suddenly straight. He reaches into the brown messenger bag that rests on his hip, grabbing onto something crinkly before pausing, engaging in some type of staring contest with Sapnap. A few seconds pass by before the man finally pulls out a white paper bag, a grin on his face. He throws the bag to Sapnap and the dark haired boy catches it with an even bigger smile, throwing his head back and pumping his fist into the air in victory, a happy shout coming from his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>He tears into the bag and brings out a breakfast sandwich, golden and fresh. “Awe dude, you’re the actual <em> best.” </em> he says enthusiastically, reaching out his hand for a high-five. </p><p> </p><p>Blonde boy laughs and connects his hand with his friends’ resulting in a satisfying <em> smack. </em> “Of course, bro. What’re best friends for?” He reaches back into the bag and pulls out a diet pepsi, tossing it to Karl and grinning at the brunette’s squeal of happiness. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap takes a bite out of the sandwich before laughing contentedly at the taste. He makes a startled noise as if he suddenly remembered something, leaning towards his friend before swallowing and tilting his head in George’s direction. “This is George, by the way,” he starts. “He’s a new meister.”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde shifts his gaze to George, a small amount of surprise in his eyes and a friendly smile on his lips. “Hey, I’m Dream.” He gives a little wave with his hand, and George gives a small wave back. He feels a weird sort of hum in the air, as if his soul is treading the waters in curiosity around the new addition. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello.” He greets, his voice soft and light. He sees Dream’s eyes flickering all over his face, taking in his features, before widening his smile and turning back to his friends. </p><p> </p><p>They chat for a bit, the three guys occasionally asking George questions about himself or his opinions on certain things. He learns that Sapnap and Dream love basketball. Karl loves to write and draw in a leather-bound journal. They have other friends in their group that they hang out with outside of school. Apparently, a lot of them are European students like George. </p><p> </p><p>When the teacher walks in to start the lesson, he’s made his first friends. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After his first class had ended, a sound resonated throughout the classroom, ringing from a cluster of circular mirrors hanging from the ceiling in view of the classroom’s students. It ripples for a few seconds like water before clearing, and a man with long blonde hair and a green striped bucket hat appears, smiling into the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning students of room 3-A,” he starts, an Irish accent incredibly thick and noticeable. “If one-star meister George McKenna could report to the Death Room, that would be lovely. Once again, if one-star meister George McKenna could report to the Death Room as soon as possible. Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>The mirror ripples again before blinking back to it’s natural reflective state. He quickly turns to the three friends he had made, his eyes wide and blinking. </p><p> </p><p>“That sounds ominous.” He said. </p><p> </p><p>Karl laughed at his hesitance. “It’s not, you’re fine. They probably want to talk to you about the school and stuff.” </p><p> </p><p>George nodded. “Okay.” He stood up slowly, his gaze flickering to the door and back to the trio. “So, where is the ‘Death Room’, exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you,” Sapnap said while standing up along with him. “It’s not that far into the school.”</p><p> </p><p>George thanks him quietly and they make their way down the steps, waving at Karl and Dream and promising to meet up with them later. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap guides him down the hallway, saying hi to other students along the way, a fist bump here, a high five there.</p><p> </p><p>George let out a short chuckle. “You’re quite popular.”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap grinned at him. “It’s cause I’m so charismatic,” he said, dramatically flipping his headband as if it was hair on his shoulder. “I’m a catch.”</p><p> </p><p>George laughs for the first time that day, feeling increasingly more comfortable around his new friend. Sapnap seems to feel similarly, becoming more and more animated with the stories he tells George, his energy spike seemingly closer to his normal person.</p><p> </p><p>They reach the gates to the Death Room and Sapnap gestures at them before patting George on the shoulder. “Alright, here you go brother,” he says. “We’ll be at the end of the hall to see you for next class. All four of us have Combat II.”</p><p> </p><p>George nods and smiles at his friend, giving him a thanks. Sapnap gives him a thumbs up in return before setting off back down the hall, leaving George in front of the gate.</p><p> </p><p>He looks up at the looming red doors before reaching to push them open. He gives it an extra shove for the weight and comes face to face with a long line of red gates over a path, winding through a seemingly endless desert full of tall skinny black grave spikes. </p><p> </p><p>He starts his walk down the path, looking around and observing his fill. The ceiling looks less like a ceiling and more like a sky, vast and blue and filled with cartoonish clouds. Similar to the rest of the school, it seems so grand. It doesn’t frighten or surprise him, he’s seen much worse, but the scale to which the school is built truly astonishes him. George found it all utterly impressive.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of walking, he finally reaches the center, where a circular platform sits. The man he had seen on the classroom mirrors stands in a yukata, having a casual conversation with the tall, dark, imposing figure that is Lord Death himself. </p><p> </p><p>The grim reaper has the body of no being George had ever seen, and although his reputation is astounding, he had never been able to properly imagine the shinigami in his head. Lord Death hears his quiet footsteps and turns in his direction, his white skull mask and deep black eyes boring into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiya! Mr. George McKenna!” The grim reaper bounces excitedly, his abnormally large hands clapping together. “Welcome to the DWMA!”</p><p> </p><p>George nods respectfully smiling hesitantly at the being and the man standing next to him. “Hello. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do hope your first class went well,” the Shinigami continued. “It’s not often we get a transfer at this time of year, so do excuse some mishaps.” He steps to the side to gesture to the man on his right. “This is Phil, and he is one of your professors this year in combat training.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil steps forward, his sandals sliding against the floor, before giving George a wave and patient smile. “Hello, George. I’m very excited to work with you this year,” he started, moving his hands so that they rest clasped over his front, the large sleeves of his yukata covering them. </p><p> </p><p>“We called you here to discuss your possible pairs for soul partnership,” he said. “Since you unfortunately missed the gala that occurs before the year starts, you’ll have to figure it out a bit differently.”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Death nods his head enthusiastically, raising his pointer finger. “Yes, but there’s nothing to be nervous about! We have many students who don’t find a partner right away, and it is not uncommon for students to try out more than one partner in their time at our academy.”</p><p> </p><p>George nods at this information. “Okay. How will I be paired up?”</p><p> </p><p>“We already have a few students in mind that we’d like you to practice with,” Phil answers. “This will primarily be done in my class. As a third year student, we will primarily be practicing soul resonance and resonance link.” His smile widens and his head tilts slightly. “Although, I’m sure you’ve already learned these techniques. Which is where your partner comes in.”</p><p> </p><p>George nods again. He had been exceptional at resonance link at his old school, building a small reputation for it. “Sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>Lord Death hums, and George feels a sudden presence inside him that wasn’t there before, not quite uncomfortable, but intrusive. The Shinigami’s dull eyes suddenly felt as though they could see right through him. He tenses. “You’re looking at my soul.” He states.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Lord Death answers, not hiding his searching. “You seem to have very powerful abilities indeed. Strong soul perception, a personality that accepts people as they are easily. A wavelength that works great for team cooperation, and a level head in battle.” </p><p> </p><p>George tilts his head in confusion, shifting his weight on his feet. He decides to reciprocate the gesture, using his soul to search out the two other forms in the room. He sees Phil’s easily, a warm orange hue surrounding him, his soul big and full of strength, surprising George by its shape. Two long pairs of wings appear out of the little ball that represents it, and the area around it seems to have subtle winds, as if it’s flapping. </p><p> </p><p>However, to his confusion as he continues to use his soul perception, only emptiness and void reach him when he searches out the grim reaper’s soul. He feels nothing, not even a presence of life that comes from every being, even witches using Soul Protect.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a soul,” George states, less of a question and more of a confused observation. “That’s very strange.”</p><p> </p><p>The Lord turns to Phil, and they share a look of contemplation before somehow reaching an unspoken agreement. Phil turns to George and gives him a placating smile, trying to ease his suspicions. “Everything will be fine. Hopefully, you’ll meet your compatible partner in my class this week.”</p><p> </p><p>He waves his hands forward in a sort of <em> shoo </em> motion. “Our class will be in the courtyards today in twenty minutes. Now go, your friends are waiting for you.”</p><p> </p><p>George turns and searches in his mind’s reach, surprised to find the three souls of his new friends waiting outside the door, where Sapnap had left him. He looks back at Lord Death and Phil, before nodding and starting his trek back to the room’s huge doors.</p><p> </p><p>When he pushes them open, the first person he makes eye contact with is Dream. He immediately notices him, a grin lighting up his face. “Hey!” the blonde says, causing Sapnap and Karl to turn around at his exclamation. </p><p> </p><p>The three bounded up to him, asking how his meeting went. After explaining it went well, and that no threats or imposing messages had been delivered, he’s very quickly dragged along to their next class. Conversation continues to flow between them easily, his new friends becoming increasingly accommodating to George and his new addition to their group.</p><p> </p><p>They lead him to one of the academy’s courtyards, where their next class is supposed to take place. Combat, he remembered. Both physical and weapon-based. </p><p> </p><p>Just as he and Dream were getting through a conversation about George’s new living arrangements, which hadn’t been decided yet, a call of Dream’s name ahead of them snaps their attention forwards. A small group of students stood out amongst the bigger cluster, grouping around one of the trees. Dream and Sapnap wave back in greeting, and the four of them hustle over to join. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s 2v2 today,” one of the guys sitting down against the tree tells the group as they get close. He has sharp eyes and shaggy hair, a bit of a stubble, wearing a simple white dress shirt with a red tie. “It’s randomly selected, so you probably won’t be with your pair.”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap groans overdramatically behind him, wrapping his arms around Karl’s shoulders and hanging off him. “Nooo,” he whines. “Not separated from my boo!”</p><p> </p><p>Karl pats his arm, completely unbothered, fist bumping one of their friends in greeting. “There, there.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream laughs at the duo before turning to George and pointing at their group of friends. “Wilbur, Schlatt, Bad, Skeppy, and Alex. This is George.”</p><p> </p><p>The handful of them say their greetings, and the guy sitting on the ground with styled black hair and a blue hoodie snapped his fingers in George’s direction. “New kid, right? Transfer?”</p><p> </p><p>George nodded but tilted his head, confused. “Yes, how did you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s already gotten around the school!” he replied enthusiastically. “You’ve already got a reputation, mystery man.” </p><p> </p><p>George laughs lightly, a bit hesitant. “Mystery man?”</p><p> </p><p>The guy standing in a black hoodie nudges the sitting boy’s leg, frowning. “Hey! Don’t make him uncomfortable, Skeppy.”</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy just grins up at him, and the hooded boy deflates with a sigh before smiling up at George and waving hello.</p><p> </p><p>George turned to the boy sitting cross legged on the ground. “2v2 combat? So only physical?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>He nods, a mischievous smirk on his face. ”We get wooden swords and that's it. No use of weapon partners.” His black hair is shoved under a beanie, and he’s wearing one of those terrible tye-dye hoodies that shouldn’t look good on anyone, but does on him. He was the one Dream had introduced as Alex.</p><p> </p><p>“Which means that these two have an unfair advantage.” The tall one with curly brown hair, Wilbur, points to Karl and Sapnap, who link arms and sport matching devilish grins. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t help it when the rules are in your favor.” Sapnap teases, full of confidence. </p><p> </p><p>George turns to Dream to ask for clarification, and he seems to pick up on George’s confusion pretty quickly. “Karl is an arming sword,” he explains. “So using wooden swords in combat is gonna be easy for them.”</p><p> </p><p>George hums in understanding as he turns to look at the pair. “What if they end up sparing against each other?” </p><p> </p><p>Dream sighs at this. “They refuse to fight. They’ll only fight the other opponent until a draw has to be made,” his face is blank. “It’s a bit annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>George smiles at his friend's exasperation before slightly rolling back his shoulders. “I think I should be able to do fairly well at this.”</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap walks over and wraps his arm around George’s shoulder, leaning a bit of his weight against him. “We’re gonna get to see you swingin’ stuff around in action, Mr. Scythe meister.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream, Bad and Skeppy turn to him in surprise. “You’re a scythe meister?” Bad asks. “Those aren’t common.”</p><p> </p><p>George nods his head, a patient smile spreading across his face. “One of my first partners was a scythe, but I can wield other weapons, too.” He rolls his wrists, the motion similar to twirling a staff in his hands. “It was more common at my school to have multiple partners, but I’ve only had two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooo, he’s cute <em> and  </em>talented.” Alex coos.</p><p> </p><p>George stutters slightly, the compliment taking him off guard. Before he could reply, Phil was raising his voice from the center of the courtyard. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Listen closely!” he proclaims. “Today will be rounds of 2v2, randomly paired. When I call you and your partner’s name, please retrieve your wooden swords and wait for further instruction.”</p><p> </p><p>As he goes through the list of paired names, George feels the energy beneath his skin thrum, the excitement seemingly passing from student to student. Some of their friends’ names are finally called, pairing Karl and Wilbur, Alex and Skeppy, Bad and Sapnap together as pairs. </p><p> </p><p>“George and Dream.” Phil announces, pausing before continuing on in the list. Both boys turn to look at each other in pleased surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah,” Dream said, a grin on his face. “We’re gonna crush it.”</p><p> </p><p>George nods, his own mouth stretching into a grin as if Dream’s was infectious. They walk over to pick up their swords, sifting through the options to find ones that matched their preferred weight and length.</p><p> </p><p>Dream chooses one relatively normal for his build, slightly long, but not too heavy. When he goes to inspect George’s choice, his eyebrows raise.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about that one?” he asked. George had picked out a sword that was both a bit too long and too heavy for someone of his height. However he nodded confidently, twirling the sword in his hand and passing it back and forth in his palms with ease. Dream chuffs slightly, a small smile on his face. “Alright then.” </p><p> </p><p>As they stand to the sides, waiting for their time to spar, George takes in his surroundings and classmates. All of them seem at ease and comfortable with each other, a clear sign of friendship and comradery that had been around for a few years of schooling. When he lets his soul-seeing run free, he can tell for some of the students who were partnered and who wasn’t. The wavelength of the pairs he could observe were in sync, or constantly floating around each other, showing who was in a sort of happy medium.</p><p> </p><p>In such a large group it was hard for him to look close enough to see the souls as individuals without using too much energy. It took him a long time to realize that touch was one of the easiest ways for him to see souls clearly, the physical connection creating a path for him more simple than wavelengths floating through air. </p><p> </p><p>He turns to Dream with a curious look. "If you don't mind me asking, why don't you have a partner?"</p><p> </p><p>Dream turns to him in slight surprise, but seemingly not phased at the question. "You can tell?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>George nodded towards the students in their class. "The souls of partners always seem drawn to each other. Like sleeping cats, almost. Purring," he explains. He looks back at Dream, eyes focusing in on the center of his chest, where his soul resides.</p><p> </p><p>"But you can tell just from looking? You don't have to resonate with them?" Dream asked, impressed.</p><p> </p><p>George shakes his head, his eyes raising to meet golden ones. "Yours isn't paired, if anything it seems quite content by itself. It's almost," he pauses, brows furrowing slightly as he tries to find a word to describe the light sensation he's feeling. "lonely." </p><p> </p><p>Dream's breath hitches so quietly, George was sure he wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't looking at him in the eyes. Dream goes to respond, but before he got the chance, the two boys' names were being called, and students were ushering them forward.</p><p> </p><p>They come face to face with Alex and Skeppy, both full of excited energy and mischievous smiles. The four of them approach each other, giving fist bumps and high fives, filling George with warmth at such friendly competition.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get it, boys." Alex drawls, performing a slightly too elaborate handshake with Dream to be considered casual.</p><p> </p><p>"You know the gist, no going easy." Dream reminds them. </p><p> </p><p>As they split back into pairs, George takes the opportunity to watch their opponents. Alex is around his height, but stronger physically, and his body seems to thrum with energy, hyperactive. </p><p> </p><p>Skeppy is slightly shorter and lean, his muscles seems to be flexible, swinging his lighter sword around with ease. </p><p> </p><p>Just before the match starts, he feels Dream shuffle close to him, talking low and close to his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Skeppy's fast, Alex hits hard," He says. "I'm not too good with speed, but I'm strong."</p><p> </p><p>George nods. "Keep Alex, then," he responds. "I'll see how fast Skeppy really is."</p><p> </p><p>Dream smirks and nods, and just like that, Phil announces the start of their match.</p><p> </p><p>George and Dream immediately advance, splitting down the center and bracing as the two sides collide. Skeppy and George meet first, swords clanking together and moving apart swiftly, before repeatedly meeting again. They move around the battleground, never staying in one place for long, keeping up with each other and matching speed.</p><p> </p><p>George manages to sneak a look to his left, finding Dream and Alex to be in a similar situation. Alex is loud and boisterous, and Dream keeps his ground, the two almost equal in strength. Alex's gaze flickers to George, and before he could recognize the move, Skeppy had disappeared from beside him, reaching Dream and swiping at his feet, tripping him to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>George is there in an instant, clashing with Alex, wincing at the force of his blow. However he uses his light weight to his advantage, dodging and evading until his opponent starts to grow frustrated. When he finally hits, George stumbles back, shocked when he finds himself back to back with Dream, who'd quickly begun fighting Skeppy.</p><p> </p><p>The two rest against each other briefly, and for a split second, George feels like his whole being is lit up on fire. He can almost feel his soul wavelength expand, it's tendrils of energy seeking out another. He sneaks a quick look at Dream's face, and it seems he felt a similar sensation, his eyes already on George.</p><p> </p><p>But as soon as it came, the moment is over, and they're charged at by their original opponents, separating once more.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy's movements are smooth and quick, ducking out of George's way and somersaulting and rolling back before George has the opportunity to gain a hit. But he's persistent, and he catches Skeppy's feet before he can land again, twisting their two bodies until he ends up hunched over Skeppy's form, the other man flat on his back. Their swords still manage to creak at a standstill between them, before George twists his wrist to the right, loosening Skeppy's grip on the hilt. He quickly swipes the weapon, pointing it forward, pressing his own against his competitors throat. It's then that his touch is gentle, however, as not to hurt him unintentionally.</p><p> </p><p>"Skeppy is out!" They hear Phil yell, and the boy in the blue sweatshirt below him groans loudly while throwing his head back, relaxing his body and starfishing on the ground. George grins and laughs, putting his swords down and standing, grabbing Skeppy's hand and pulling him up along.</p><p> </p><p>He turns back to the center of the courtyard quickly, watching the match that is yet to be over. </p><p> </p><p>Alex continues to be relentless, but Dream is taller, bigger, and eventually overpowers him, twisting Alex's sword out of his hands and through the air, the weapon stick into the ground with a swift sound. Dream's own weapon points at Alex's chest, and the two pant, catching their breath, before hearing Phil end the match. The two grin wildly before grasping hands, pulling each other into a light embrace and patting each other's backs.</p><p> </p><p>When they separate, Dream turns to George with a bright smile and walks over to him, ruffling his hair and laughing at the squawk that George makes in response. Dream nudges his shoulder and George grins back.</p><p> </p><p>"That was great," Dream says. "You're amazing." </p><p> </p><p>He holds out his hand and George grasps it, and at the warm touch of his friends palm, he feels it again.</p><p> </p><p>The spark, the curiosity. The feeling of two souls reaching for each other, sharing energy. The touch gives George a clear view of Dream's soul, and it's just as bright as his eyes. Glowing and big, powerful. It's unique shape makes George stifle a smile. It has a smiley face on it, similar to those drawn by young children on the margins of their school books.</p><p> </p><p>George looks up at Dream's eyes, once again finding them already on him. When gold meets tinted glasses, the spark grows, and the both of them flinch ever so slightly, their grip on each other's hands tightening.</p><p> </p><p>He feels rather than hears Phil's approach, turning to see him standing before the two with a smile. The teacher looks back and forth between them two, before gently clapping his hands together in a final decision.</p><p> </p><p>"George, Dream," he starts. "From now on, you will be entering classes as a weapon and meister pair."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello! i hope you've enjoyed the first chapter!</p><p>i've always wanted to write a dnf soul eater au and so i've finally gotten around to it! :D just as a fair warning, i'm pretty bad at writing relationship angst, so it will be a lot of fluff and comfort with these two. most of the angst will be situational, if that makes sense.</p><p>thank you so much for the support! im so excited to get this ball rolling, and i hope you are too!</p><p>have a lovely night &lt;3<br/><a href="https://westywallowing.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He paused for a moment, and George knew he still had more to say.</p><p>“You’re very warm.” Dream said gently.</p><p>George smiled. “My soul?” he asked. </p><p>“Yeah,” Dream responded. “Like a hug.”</p><p>George laughed lightly. “That’s good.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kishin: a being that is created when a human over-hunts and consumes pure human souls. The being loses their humanity in exchange for power and special abilities. A kishin who has consumed only a few human souls is called a kishin-egg soul. Kishin-eggs blend in easier with humans and human environments, but are still incredibly dangerous.</p><p>Resonance: a technique done by bonded weapons and meisters where the meister will send their soul wavelength through their weapon, the weapon will take the wavelength and amplify it, and send it back to the meister. This back and forth continues until a unified wavelength is created between the two, it’s energy more than double the souls of the partners alone. Soul wavelengths must match each other in strength and size, or else either the resonance will fail, or one soul will overpower the other.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>

<h1>
  <b>∞</b>
</h1><p> </p><p>“Alright, welcome to the pad.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream gestures around the room, George inspecting from his spot in the door frame. He slowly makes his way into the flat, a decently sized, two room flat, and looks at what decorations Dream had already added in his time living alone in the space. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not much, but it’s home,” the blonde continued, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry about the mess, I uh- this was kind of sudden.”</p><p> </p><p>George shook his head, waving off his friend’s worries. “It’s alright. It’s nice.” The furniture was all light colors, pleasing to the eye, and the shelves and counter tops were lined with pictures. Along the edges of ceilings ran a strip of LED lights, currently set to a pale yellow, casting the room in warm glow. </p><p> </p><p>George walked further into the apartment, his gaze automatically drawn to the frames littering the space. Some were of their friends, Sapnap, Karl, Alex, and others. Most seemed to be from travels, Dream not present in the ones that show forests and mountains. One only showed his legs, hanging off the roof of a building, looking out onto the seemingly endless rooftops of Death City.</p><p> </p><p>The few that Dream was in, he stood side by side with either a young girl, her cropped blonde hair and gold eyes identical to his, or a woman with kind blue eyes and golden curls tied back into a bun. </p><p> </p><p>A warm feeling creeped up George’s chest, making home in his lungs. The flat was clearly lived in, and the knowledge that he would soon be sharing the space, adding to the memories, made him feel simultaneously like he was intruding, but also like he was coming home from a long day at work. </p><p> </p><p>“I can help you carry the rest of your stuff in, if you want,” Dream offers, walking past George and into the front of the hallway, pointing to the room on the left. “Yours is on the left, mine’s on the right. The bathroom is at the end, which we’ll share.”</p><p> </p><p>George nodded with a thankful smile, following Dream down the hall. He turns the doorknob to his new bedroom, and steps into a medium sized space with basic furniture. A bed in the right corner, a wardrobe, a desk, two windows letting in light. The walls were a calming light grayish blue. George walked in to place his messenger bag on the desk, his gaze drawn to the view outside his windows. Their apartment was located a bit closer to the school then most, and just like the establishment, it looked out over the city, the high altitude giving them the advantage point to view everything. </p><p> </p><p>“I like the color.” George says, still looking around the room as if he’ll find anything else new. </p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled from where he was leaning on the door frame. “Yeah? Is blue your favorite color?” he asked conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>“It is.” He answered, a soft smile on his face. They fell into a comfortable silence, George busying himself by taking his books out of his bag and placing them in the shelves on his dresser, filling the spaces. He didn’t even notice that Dream had left to retrieve his two suitcases, turning around to grab one from the blonde when he re-enters the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you.” George said, hauling the bigger black suitcase to his bed, plopping it down with a quiet grunt.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” Dream chuckled. “I guess moving across the world means you gotta bring everything, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>George shrugged. “I didn’t have many things to begin with.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed and leaned against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, I guess we should talk about the,” he waved his hand around in the air, gesturing to nothing and everything all at once. “Situation.”</p><p> </p><p>George raised an eyebrow as he opened the suitcase, staring at his bland t-shirts and black and blue jackets. “Situation?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dream chuckled. “Yeah, our situation,” he said. “Partners need to get to know each other, right? To help with soul bonding?”</p><p> </p><p>George nodded, taking his short sleeved t-shirts that he had blindly thrown in before leaving for the academy, and started smoothing and folding them one by one. “Yes, the bond generally gets stronger along with the connection between the partners,” he replied. He turned to Dream with a soft question in his eyes. “Have you had a partner before?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream shook his head, staring ahead at the blue walls. “No, you’re the first person my soul has reached out to.”</p><p> </p><p>George hummed. “I wonder why,” he thought aloud. “It seems friendly enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled and turned to George, his blonde hair catching the light from the windows. “It does? You can see it, right?”</p><p> </p><p>George nodded, catching on to his friend’s implied question. “It’s bigger than most, but the outgoing wavelength is a bit unstable,” he paused to look up at the ceiling in thought. “Kind of guarded, but warm nonetheless. Although the smiley face is definitely,” he looked down to continue his folding with an amused huff. “Interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream laughed incredulously. “Smiley face? My soul has a face?” </p><p> </p><p>George hummed affirmatively. “Just two dots for eyes and a smile. A tad creepy, if I’m honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey now, don’t insult my life blob like that,” Dream placed a hand on his chest, a teasing smile on his face. “He’s sensitive.”</p><p> </p><p>George chuckled at his friend’s banter, piling his folded shirts at his pillows. “What should we do first?” Dream asked. George raised his eyebrow in question. “We have combat class again the day after tomorrow. We’ll be running partner drills, meaning you’ll have to use me.”</p><p> </p><p>George nodded in understanding. “Right. We’ll need to practice with you transformed before then,” he turned to Dream, looking up to make eye contact through his dark tinted glasses. “I just realized I don’t know what type you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream gave him a cheeky smile and gestured to his suitcases. “Well why don’t we head out after you’re done unpacking,” he said, pushing himself off the desk and walking to the door. “I can just show you then. We can get used to each other now and save us the embarrassment of losing spars to Sapnap and Karl.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay, you ready to do this?”</p><p> </p><p>George turned to Dream, the sun setting behind him. They had come to the grove of trees that surrounded the DWMA, soft grass and shade. </p><p> </p><p>“Anything you want me to know before we try?” George asked back.</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled and rocked back and forth on his feet. “I don’t think so. I guess I’m pretty heavy, but you said you’ve held a scythe before, right? Can’t be too much different.”</p><p> </p><p>George nodded. “Okay, sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream stepped closer, George’s head craning up to look at him. His face was bright and excited. He held his hand out, palm facing George’s body as if he was going to push open a door. “Ready?”</p><p> </p><p>George reached out and laid his palm against Dream’s, the electric feeling immediately coursing through his blood stream. His soul thrummed warm, Dream’s responding with equal energy. Both of them smiled absentmindedly at the feeling. “Ready.”</p><p> </p><p>At his okay, Dream’s body began to transform, the features of his face disappearing to bleed only into a bright blue light, momentarily blinding. The outline of his figure shifts and blurs, and in a few seconds the palm George had been holding against his was replaced by a long metal pole. </p><p> </p><p>George twirled the weapon around first to find good balance, and it glided through his palms, dancing around his body in an effortless way. The weight was comforting, simultaneously grounding him and making him feel like he could fly.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually he came to a stop, resting it across his shoulders behind his head. For a moment there was silence, before finally George turned to look.</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s weapon form was intimidating. Dark black metal that glinted and a few spikes and details glowed in a grayish-yellow. The two incredibly sharp blades lined the main handle, and it stood at least six and a half feet tall, maybe seven, towering over George and making him look even smaller.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” George breathed, shifting his feet to turn towards the head of the weapon without moving it too much. “A doubled-sided battle axe.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Labrys,</em>” Dream’s voice called out through the blades, loud and clear but as if he was talking through a strange microphone. “<em>But battle axe is cool too.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em> massive,</em>” George proclaimed, moving the axe to rest on the end of it’s handle, so it was perpendicular to the ground. “I’ve never seen an axe this big.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s chuckles sounded metallic. “<em>I don’t know why,</em>” he responded. “<em>How’s the weight?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>George tilted the weapon once more and slashed the air in front of him, moving his feet back and forth in easy combat positions. “It’s fine,” he said. “Heavier than I’m used to, but not bad.”</p><p> </p><p>A sigh of relief came from the weapon, and as George tilted it back up towards the sky, he could see Dream’s body within the reflection, as if he was looking through glass into an alternate dimension. Only the blonde’s head and bare upper torso could be seen, the rest of his body fading into darkness. The relieved smile on his face was the same. “<em>That’s good. I was scared we’d reject each other.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>George hummed, continuing to observe the small details on Dream’s form. “How do you feel?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>I feel good</em>,” Dream said. “<em>S’abit weird, but not bad.</em>” He paused for a moment, and George knew he still had more to say.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re very warm</em>.” Dream said gently.</p><p> </p><p>George smiled. “My soul?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>,” Dream responded. “<em>Like a hug</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>George laughed lightly. “That’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed, and the pair continued with casual conversation as George walked around the grove, getting himself used to Dream’s weight and reminding himself of the feeling of holding a weapon. A being that should be stationary, but breathes and laughs and thrums with life.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to suggest we practice resonance, but that might be a bit difficult.” George said.</p><p> </p><p><em> “What makes you say that?</em>” Dream asked. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never had a partner before,” George stated simply. “It’s a bit tricky during the first try.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed in contemplation, before speaking up again. “<em>You’re good at it though, right? You’re really good at soul perception.” </em></p><p> </p><p>George turned to look at the weapon. “Yes, I’d say I am.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “It should be fine with you then, right?” </em> Dream said. <em> “You said my soul was big, so I should be able to amplify yours easier.” </em></p><p> </p><p>George saw Dream’s smile in the reflection of the metal. <em> “I trust you, and we’re compatible.” </em> He reasoned. </p><p> </p><p>He smiled back at the comment. “That’s true,” he said. He rested Dream so that he was facing the sky once more. “We can start slow. I can send a small amount of energy to you, so it doesn’t go out of control.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Sounds good.” </em></p><p> </p><p>George relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes, tilting his head towards the axe’s handle. He listened, drowned himself in the quiet, chased the sounds of the leaves rustling and the birds chirping.</p><p> </p><p>He zeroed in on Dream’s calm breathing. In, out. In, out, he matched the rise and fall of their beings and began to feel his soul reach out.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling his soul meeting another’s, specifically Dream’s, was new but not unwelcome. It felt like he was extending a hand, and another warm palm meets his. The tendrils of energy dance, and he subtly starts to push his soul wavelength outwards, using Dream’s bigger demon-weapon soul as an amplifier.</p><p> </p><p>The resonance starts to build, and George can feel the energy beneath his skin like his blood was slowly boiling on a stove. It was warm, warm, so warm, he felt like he was falling into the morning sky.</p><p> </p><p>Their wavelengths began to grow, and the air around them started to grow restless, fluttering around George and whisping his hair to and fro. His clothes rustled, and the light blue glow of soul energy rose off his skin and Dream’s weapon form, surrounding them in a halo of light.</p><p> </p><p>The wavelength being sent back and forth between George and Dream continued to grow, and George could see their souls working together in tandem, Dream’s golden smile wrapping George’s dark blue in color, the electric current flowing between them.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, actions and physicalities connected, the two began to calm, slowly decreasing their wavelength exchange and coming down from the high of power a soul resonance brings, even at small levels.</p><p> </p><p>When the energy stops, the wind settling and the glow receding, George can feel him and Dream sigh in relaxation, souls returning to rest. They stood in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ready to go back?</em>” Dream asked, voice soft.</p><p> </p><p>George smiled. “Yeah.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Living with Dream was nice.</p><p> </p><p>He was a great roommate, all things considered. Kept the living room clean, never intruded on George’s space, always helped him with chores. They lived in a strange sort of symbiosis, the awkwardness of being practically strangers present but conflicting with the feeling that they’ve known each other, before. In another timeline, maybe.</p><p> </p><p>George is still quiet. Still only speaks when spoken to, and walks around their flat a bit like a ghost, light steps and soft movements. He startles Dream more than once, him not noticing George sitting on the couch, or standing by the microwave as he walks through the rooms.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes George would catch Dream staring out the bay window at night in their living room, into the darkness, his eyes far away and body fading into the silence.</p><p> </p><p>When they went to school the day after their first resonance, Sapnap and Karl were excited for them, giving them pats on the back and asking how it went. Dream and George just shared a look and a small smile, shrugging at the pair in response. </p><p> </p><p>After that, Sapnap and Karl started to visit their apartment more often. George found that he and Sapnap got along extremely well, and that their conversations were full of teasing jokes and poking fun. Non-harmful jabs at Sapnap’s anime headband and George’s refusal to ever take off his tinted glasses. He brings out the little kid in George, whom he hadn’t seen in a long time. </p><p> </p><p>Karl is always cheerful, letting himself into their flat bearing gifts in the form of food or drinks from the convenience store on the corner. He learns that George enjoys green tea, mixed with juices and flavors of every variety, and brings it to him along with a large cola for Dream and an energy drink for himself. </p><p> </p><p>Entering this sort of domestic routine with people he had only known about a week, but already felt a strong connection towards, was strange, but definitely not unwelcome. </p><p> </p><p>The days passed by in a comfortable haze, until the two pairs were assigned to their first mission.</p><p> </p><p>For one-star meisters, missions generally were out of the city and into the world surrounding, searching out souls who had wandered too far from the human path. Ones that slowly mutated into kishin-egg souls, bringing madness in their wake. </p><p> </p><p>They’d traveled north out of the deserts and into mountain cities. It was chilly enough for the four of them to be wearing hoodies and jackets, sticking closer together in the wind.</p><p> </p><p>“The hotel’s on the next street up, right?” Sapnap asked. “We can warm up a bit there and head out later when there’s less people.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about dinner?” Karl asked. “There’s a place a bit back that I saw, we can split up and get something to bring back.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded. “Sapnap and I have all the mission papers from the school, so we can go on ahead.” </p><p> </p><p>Karl grinned and threw his arm around George’s shoulders. “Great, cause I’m <em> starving </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>George smiled. “When are you not looking for food, Karl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only when I’m sleeping, Georgie.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled amused and reached into his jacket pockets, pulling out his wallet and handing it to George. “Yours is in the bags, so just use mine. And for all that’s living, please don’t let Karl get his hands on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>George chuckled and placed the wallet in his hoodie pocket. “Will do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Sapnap said, picking up the group's backpacks along with Dream to haul them to the hotel. “Be safe, see you in twenty.”</p><p> </p><p>They split their separate ways, and Karl looped his arm through George’s, both boys’ hands in their pockets to protect them from the cold.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, the north always has better food places,” Karl says. “Some of the joints in Death City are trash, or are stupid expensive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are they really?” George hummed. “Maybe it’s because the city was built for the school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why they gotta run my bank account dry?” Karl grumbled. “You’d think they’d keep the food cheap for cheap students.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then maybe you just have to go on more missions and make more money,” George chuckled. “Instead of complaining everytime we get dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, if I’d known about this hidden sass, George, I might’ve thought twice before asking you to sit with us in class.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you really?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” They both laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Karl gasped. “Look, George!” He pulled their linked arms to an outdoor stall to a shop, which seemed to make metal and glass trinkets and items. Hanging along the boards were glass and metal wind chimes in different colors, twinkling like bells and casting rays of rainbow lights on the cobblestone path as the last of the sun sets.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re so pretty,” Karl said. “Wouldn’t they look so cool in that bay window in your living room?”</p><p> </p><p>George hummed and reached up to gently brush the pipes, smiling at the sound they make in return. “Maybe I can ask Dream to stop by here before we leave.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“They’d definitely fit the vibe of your apartment more than ours,” Karl commented. “Ours is just full of Sap’s anime posters and manga collection. Your’s is actually decorated.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all Dream, though,” George responds. “I’m shit at interior design.”</p><p> </p><p>Karl laughed and they wandered away from the shop, nearing the fast food place on the corner, it’s neon sign casting blue and purple light onto the darkening street. </p><p> </p><p>In the alleys between buildings, the shadows shifted, catching George’s eye. A shiver ran up his back, different from the cold, and he stopped and turned towards the darkness, confused. </p><p> </p><p>“George?” Karl asked, pulled back by their arms as they stopped in the middle of the street. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>George didn’t answer, his eyes scanning the area. He turned slightly back towards the way they had come, and a looming shadow on the ground forced his eyes up, connecting with a figure perched on the top of a building nearby. </p><p> </p><p>He and Karl stiffen, taking a step back. The figure is backlit by the fading sun, but even George can see the hungry glint in its eyes and the stretched smile on its face.</p><p> </p><p>“A weapon and meister,” it growls, sending shivers again down George’s spine. “Sound’s tasty.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a moment of stillness, before the creature makes its move, jumping down from the ledge at an inhuman speed. Karl shoves at George’s shoulder. “George <em> GO! </em>” he yells.</p><p> </p><p>Him and Karl take off down the street, weaving through the small groups of people who shout and startle at the movement. They stick close, puffs of frosted breath mixing around them.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s who we’re supposed to be looking for!” Karl shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“You think?!” George yells back, pulling at Karl’s sweatshirt hoodie just in time before the creature caught up to them, causing it to slice at the barren air. It’s hands were long and sharp, like the talons of a bird, and covered in dried blood from it’s previous victims. </p><p> </p><p>The pair stumble and move to dart into the allies, changing directions at any given chance. The creature moves up the sides of the buildings, jumping overhead. As it comes down, it’s claws outstretched, Karl swiftly puts himself between the monster and George, his arm having partially transformed into a steady metal blade. They clash at a standstill for a few seconds before Karl throws it back, making it stumble. He uses the time to grab George’s hand, and then they’re off down the streets again.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to find the hotel!” Karl exclaimed. “The most I can do is be a shield for you! Unless you want to try using me?”</p><p> </p><p>George shook his head. “I can already tell it wouldn’t work, you’d just burn me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit,” Karl groans, rapidly looking at the street signs as they pass. George spots one familiar, and he gasps and pulls Karl down the street belonging to it. </p><p> </p><p>“This way!” he shouts, hearing the swishing movements of the kishin-egg behind them, hopping from building to building. He could see the towering hotel in the far distance, and just as he’d begun to speed up, the monster sinks its claws into the back of Karl’s sweatshirt and pulls him backwards, flinging him to the nearest wall. He crashes into the brick, landing on his knees on the ground with a pained groan. As George changes direction to run back to his friend, he’s knocked to the ground, claws digging into his upper calf. He lets out a shout of pain, before turning his body and kicking at the monster’s torso, knocking out it’s air and swiftly pulling his own body off the ground to reach Karl. He crouches by him, and just as he looks up to see the creature running full speed at him, a flash of blue and murky yellow blocks his vision, and before he processes what’s happened, the monster is thrown backwards, rolling down the street on the ground in pain. </p><p> </p><p>“Back <em> off</em>,” the figure growls. “Keep your <em> nasty </em>claws off of my meister.”</p><p> </p><p>George looks up at Dream, his arm semi-transformed into the black axe-blade. He recognizes Sapnap’s form off to the side, rapidly approaching. George stands without a second thought and places his palm against the warm denim material of Dream’s back, and without a word he transforms, the blue light flashing and fading to give him Dream’s labrys form. He grips onto the handle, spinning him into a defensive position, knees bent and arms ready. He barely registers a similar scene behind him, Karl’s form disappearing and morphing into a long battle sword, Sapnap coming to stand at George’s side. </p><p> </p><p>“You take left, I’ll take right.” Sapnap said.</p><p> </p><p>George nodded. “He’s fast, be careful of his jumps. He'll go up on the roofs.”</p><p> </p><p>The two share a look before moving into action, swiftly approaching the crouching creature who’d been waiting for their attention. Sapnap clashes with it’s claws, holding it at a standstill, and George takes advantage of it’s opening and slashes, hitting the monster in the side. It growls in response and slashes at George, but he’s quick to block with his weapon’s handle. Sapnap hits the creature on the neck with the butt of his sword, sending it crashing into the ground. Before George can bring Dream down to slice it’s soul, the creature rolls out from under them sprinting to the nearest building and climbing up its walls.</p><p> </p><p>George tuts and follows closely behind, using Dream’s height to his advantage and jamming the head into the ground, jumping upwards. He grabs onto the edge of the roof and throws himself onto it, landing on his feet just in time to block the monster’s talons from reaching him. He uses both ends of the axe to block both of its hands, before using his own body weight to shove it back and off the edge of the roof. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap was on the ground, at the ready, and as the creature falls close, he spins his sword into action, stabbing it through it’s shoulder, the monster screeching out at the attack. As he holds it there, George jumps off the roof, twirling Dream in his hands before delivering the final blow, slicing the creature clean in half.</p><p> </p><p>The body quickly disappears, morphing into ropes and twisting around, before finally forming a red, glowing orb. A kishin-egg soul.</p><p> </p><p>George kneels and pants, relaxing his body now that the threat was gone. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Sapnap curses, pulling George up by the shoulder and giving him a one-armed hug, pushing their chests together. “Are you guys okay?”</p><p> </p><p>George pats his back, finding his breath again. “Yeah, yeah. We’re good.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The guy came out of nowhere,</em>” Karl said, his voice echoing out from the sword. “<em>We were trying to get back to you guys.” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “We wondered why you were taking so long,” </em> Dream replied. George looked down into the blade’s reflection to see Dream’s concerned face. <em> “So we came to meet up with you.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Good timing,” George said, laughing out an exhale. He winced once he pulled away from Sapnap fully, looking down to his clawed leg. His jeans were ripped and stained with blood from the scratches. </p><p> </p><p><em> “You’re hurt?” </em> Dream asks, his weapon form glowing blue and disfiguring until the handle in George’s palm was gone and the tall boy stands before him, brows pinched. “Can you walk?”</p><p> </p><p>George puts his weight on his foot and winces once more, before testing it out slowly. “It hurts like hell, but I can manage.”</p><p> </p><p>Karl shifts back as well, walking forward to grip Sapnap’s hand. “Let’s head back for now, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>They all nod, and with George holding Dream’s shoulder as he limps, they slowly make their way down the street and to the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>They step into their sweet, Sapnap flipping on the lights to the front hallway. “We’ll get you some first aid, go and sit in your room.” He says, pointing to the room at the end of the hall before entering the bathroom, rummaging around in the cabinets. Karl heads to the kitchen, and Dream leads George in the room Sapnap pointed to, opening the door.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a medium sized room with two queen beds, and Dream helps him walk in and sit down. George let’s out a sigh of visible relief at being able to finally sit, and Dream walks over to the nightstands to turn on the lamps. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap knocks on the open door gently before handing the first aid kit to Dream, patting him on the back before leaving. Karl comes in right after him with a glass of water and same pain medication, setting it on the table next to George’s bed with a smile and gentle pat to his head. He shuts the door behind him, and George and Dream are left alone. </p><p> </p><p>Dream opens the kit and pulls out a pair of scissors. “I’ll have to cut your pants at the knee.” He says, looking up at George from where he’s crouched in front of him, seeking approval. </p><p> </p><p>George nods his head and watches as Dream gets to work, sighing when the scratches are free to the cold air. Dream doesn’t make eye contact again, fully focused on cleaning the wound in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re quiet.” George states.</p><p> </p><p>His partner hums in response, not saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>George pushes further. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream stays quiet for a few moments more, softly apologizing when George would wince at the alcohol being dabbed on the wounds.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Dream said, eyes firmly avoiding George’s own.</p><p> </p><p>George hummed and tilted his head, urging him to continue without interrupting the silence. </p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve gone with you,” Dream says, his brows furrowed as if the thought pains him. “I should’ve been there for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were,” George responds softly. “You got there in time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Barely,” Dream scoffs. He sets down the cleaning supplies and picks up the bandages and cloth, slowing starting to wrap George’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>“You came right when I needed you,” George said back. “Nothing happened. Everything worked out.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream gripped his leg gently, but firmly. “This isn’t nothing.” he stressed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” George said. Dream hung his head slightly, and George used his good leg to nudge his partner’s side, causing him to look up for the first time since they’d sat down. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay,” he said. “You got there in time. I’m okay.” he repeated.</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s eyes flickered back and forth between the dark lenses on George’s face. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it. A few seconds pass by before he speaks again. “You’re okay.” He said quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay.” George confirmed again, willing to say it as many times as it took for his friend to believe him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream nodded and released a breath. He stood up and placed the first aid kit on the bed. “You want to go change?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>George nodded and stood, grabbing Dream’s shoulder to steady himself. His partner went to his bag and pulled out a new hoodie and sweatpants, walking back over and standing by George as he slowly limped to the bathroom, handing him the clothes and letting him change.</p><p> </p><p>They walked back to their room in silence. George fell into his bed, sat up to take the pain medication and drink the water that Karl had brought him, and then layed down, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Dream.” He said. </p><p> </p><p>“Night, George.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t mention that he fell asleep with the lights on, or that Dream stayed awake as he slipped into unconsciousness. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello! welcome back!</p><p>i really hope you've enjoyed this new chapter! we're getting to see the groups dynamic more, and are finally delving into Dream and George's partnership! so many exciting things</p><p>comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! i hope yall have a lovely night &lt;3<br/><a href="https://westywallowing.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“So, who do you think our third pair will be?’ Sapnap asked, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head in a hold. </p><p>“Are you sure we’ll be together?” George asked. </p><p>Sapnap scoffed and Karl giggled, both sending him confident smiles. “Of course. We’ve got more chemistry than any clique in this school does!” Karl said.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Terms:<br/>Chain Resonance: resonance done by a group of bonded pairs. Increases and links together group stamina, strength, speed, and allows for telepathic communication in stable cases. The soul wavelengths of each weapon and meister have to both match and amplify every other wavelength within the chain, causing this technique to be very difficult to perform and maintain. However, when done between groups of close friends or family members, or with the participation of strong meisters, it is possible.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as George felt like he was getting comfortable in his new apartment, with his new friends, with his new partnership, the world seemed to tilt slightly on its axis.</p><p> </p><p>“As you all know, the DWMA exists today to train meisters and weapons appropriately, as an effort to keep the world in balance,” Phil stands at the front of the room, addressing the students sitting in the elevated rows of desks in front of him. “In situations of danger, you are our power.”</p><p> </p><p>George sat towards the back of the room, leaned back in his chair. Sapnap and Karl sat to his left, both at attention. Dream, however, was sitting relaxed in his seat to George’s right, his arm casually slung over the back of George’s chair. </p><p> </p><p>The proximity made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve received intel on a group of witches to the southeast that have been on the move,” Phil continued. “I don’t think I have to tell you why this is a problem. The DWMA has had a feud of some sort with witches for centuries. If a coven has begun to act, we need to prepare ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>The teacher walked towards his chalk board and began to write in quick strokes. In bold white he wrote the words <em> resonance chain. </em> He turned back towards the class and knocked his hand below the words in secession. “Resonance Chain, or Team Resonance. A difficult technique of matching soul wavelengths with a group of people. It’s hard to complete once, let alone maintain. But when done, the power of your team can increase up to ten times as large.”</p><p> </p><p>George felt the class sit up a little more in their seats, the attention in the room focused solely on the words written in white. He immediately turned to glance at his friends, finding their eyes already on him, trading looks between them four. When George met Dream’s eyes, they were sharp with contemplation, and George nodded towards the front of the room to motion to continue listening. </p><p> </p><p>“This will be our main goal in class continuing forward. Creating strong, stable bonds between you and your classmates. Groups will change and shift, but I believe we can make progress together,” Phil smiled at his group of students. “To start I will be putting you in groups of three pairs based on compatibility. I will work with each group individually over the next few weeks to monitor your progress.” He points to a list posted on the wall next to the entrance to their classroom. “Find your group, talk it through, and meet me in the training courtyards in twenty minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>George watched the students in their class stand and move around, partners sticking together and groups of friends chatting, hoping they’d be put together.</p><p> </p><p>“So, who do you think our third pair will be?’ Sapnap asked, leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head in a hold. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure we’ll be together?” George asked. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap scoffed and Karl giggled, both sending him confident smiles. “Of course. We’ve got more chemistry than any clique in this school does!” Karl said. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’ll be Wilbur and Schlatt?” Dream wondered out loud, before scowling slightly. “No, nevermind. They’d argue too much and drive us all insane.”</p><p> </p><p>George chuckled softly at his partner’s facial expressions before turning back to his left. “Well, we won’t know until we go and look.”</p><p> </p><p>With his prompting, the four stood up and followed their fellow students to the entrance, trying to view the posted groups. George tried to look past the small crowd of people, and after failing a few times, gave up and resolutely waited until the crowd would pass. He heard a quiet chuckle behind him, then felt sturdy and warm hands on his shoulders. He tilted his head back and looked up to see Dream, his gold eyes trained in front of them at the poster, easily looking over their classmates heads with his height. After scanning the poster, a pleased grin overtook his face. He turned towards Karl and Sapnap behind him, turning George’s shoulders with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Us four, Bad and Skeppy.” He said. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap grinned back. “Oh hell yeah,” he said, eyes already scanning the room for the duo. “Where did those guys go?”</p><p> </p><p>George looked past the students and out the door. “Maybe waiting in the hallway?” </p><p> </p><p>Karl took Sapnap’s hand and pulled him towards the halls, Dream and George following close behind. Dream’s hands had been replaced with his arm slung across George’s shoulders, keeping him close and comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>After their mission in the north, Dream had become increasingly more fond of physical touch. Always having his arm on George’s shoulders, or across his chair, or his legs in his lap. George grew more comfortable with this as it continued, growing to understand that touch was Dream’s way of showing comfort and happiness. He assumed that it also had to do in part with George’s injury he had received in their mission. He’s figured out that Dream is fairly protective of his friends. </p><p> </p><p>However, he couldn’t help but notice the touches linger. They’re soft, gentle. They light a fire in George’s chest that spreads warmth through his whole body, and he doesn’t know how to control the flames. He can only hope that Dream doesn’t notice the slight redness to his cheeks whenever he gets too close, but based on the look in Dream’s eyes when they meet, he doubts that's probable. </p><p> </p><p>Having attraction to your partner isn’t uncommon, George tries to remind himself. He’s only just met Dream, has only been living with him for a month. He’s tried to act as polite as he can, for someone who is new to the life of his partner, but he can’t ignore that something pulls him. He can’t ignore the want to know more about the boy who sits at their bay window to watch the stars at odd hours of the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Bad! Skeppy!” Karl’s voice pulls George from his thoughts, finding himself in the hallway walking along with their group of four towards their two friends. Bad stands in his black hoodie, his eyes white and blank, but still kind. Skeppy turns at the attention, his cheshire smirk slipping onto his face in glee. </p><p> </p><p>“Karl! Sap! Just the handsome men we were looking for,” Skeppy says, reaching his hand out to Sapnap for a fist bump. He shifts his gaze over the pair to rest on Dream and George, catching up to the group from down the hall. “And these two! Sweet, we’re all here.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad pointed down the hall to the South entrance. “We should get going to meet Phil outside,” he said. “I have a strange feeling that we’re gonna be his first experiments.”</p><p> </p><p>Even as they migrated down the school halls and out to the courtyard, Dream’s arm remained a comforting warmth on George’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Bad had predicted, Phil stood in the middle of the clearing, hands together in front of his chest, hidden by the long sleeves of his robes. He was facing them, a calm and patient smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“It seems that I was correct in assuming you lot would be the first group to come together quickly,” he started, tilting his head slightly in amusement. “I’ve been waiting to test your abilities. Not only individually, but how you can navigate team work.”</p><p> </p><p>He leads the group of six into the clearing, gesturing for them to circle around. “Chain resonance is done by matching your soul wavelength to every person on your team,” Phil starts, making eye contact with each of them. “You must seek out and examine each of your teammates' wavelengths. How are they different? How are they the same? What ties the six of you together? What harmony will you make?”</p><p> </p><p>“The familiarizing period will be led by you meisters, and so it will also be your responsibility to guide your weapon through this process. Usually, with the presence of strong meisters, this period can be fairly easy. Fortunately, we have just that.” Phi smiles and gestures to the meisters of the team surrounding him, making eye contact with each. </p><p> </p><p>“Sapnap’s wavelength is loyal and sturdy, and performs similar to a beacon of light for other souls to follow.” He gestures to the raven-haired student. “Bad has a healing wavelength unlike any I’ve seen before. His ability to create balance and erase uncertainty is incredibly useful.” Phil turns his body to meet George head-on, his smile widening. “And our new student has expressed the strongest soul perception ability I’ve seen in our academy in centuries. George’s ability to mediate wavelengths and pick out individual traits and thoughts will be a strong asset to your team.”</p><p> </p><p>George’s face grew hot under the attention, and he shifted his feet unconsciously closer to Dream for comfort. When he glanced at his friend’s face, he was sporting a small grin, eyes showing admiration and pride for his partner. </p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Phil said, clapping his hands together. “Let’s get started. Weapons, go ahead and transform.”</p><p> </p><p>George turned his body to face Dream’s, glancing over at his partner to see the outline of his body glow a bright blue and warp, spinning out of the shape of a man and into his weapon form, the labrys. </p><p> </p><p>The arm of his weapon seems to be drawn into the palm of his hand like a magnet, the grip familiar even though it hasn’t been there for a very long time. He swings Dream around and rests him on the ground, his double-sided blades facing the sky. He feels comforted by the pulse he can feel beneath his fingers, through the metal, and the breathing coming from his partner that matched in time with his own.</p><p> </p><p>George looked across the clearing, eyes falling on his friends. Sapnap stands tall, Karl’s arming sword glinting purple in the light, falling long. They meet eyes and Sapnap sends him an encouraging grin. Shifting his gaze left, he lands on Bad’s hooded form. In his hands he holds a long and menacing crossbow, silver metal glinting white and blue, seemingly made of a material similar to diamond. George’s eyebrows lift and he sends the pair a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Looking cool, Skeppy.” he says, initiating conversation for once. In the light, he sees Skeppy beam at him in the reflection of his weapon form. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Thanks! </em>” he chirps.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, to start,” Phil began, stepping to the side of the clearing, away from the circle. “You need to become familiar with each other’s wavelengths. Resonance won’t be easy without feeling out the basics.”</p><p> </p><p>He motioned for the three of them to turn inward, closing their eyes. “Concentrate,” Phil says gently. “Push your own wavelengths outward, feel around you, like an extension of your physical body.”</p><p> </p><p>George takes a deep breath and centers himself. His soul perception was like the tinted lenses he wore, only instead of darkening the world in shadow, it let him peer into the realm without physical forms, where only souls existed.</p><p> </p><p>Behind his eyelids, all is dark, like an inky black sea. But slowly, a warm light appears next to him. He turns his head, and floating gently in the space beside him is a glowing ball of life. It's odd color, one that George is unable to see in their world, but clear to him through his soul’s eyes, and it’s dotted eyes and smile bring him comfort. Dream’s soul rests steady, right beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Turning his head, the air feeling heavy like water, he sees more signs of life. Another soul, glows a bright orange and gleams at him when he reaches out to feel. The purple weapon soul next to it bounces happily, full of energy. To George’s right, a soul gleams red, the wavelength flows through him like wind chimes when he meets it with his own. The light blue soul resting next to it spins around, as if saying hello.</p><p> </p><p>George smiles. In the physical world, he can’t see the colors of his friends that are currently warming his chest. <em>This</em>, he wonders, <em>this is where</em> <em>I can </em><em>truly see them.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sapnap and Karl’s souls seem to have a more defined shape, Bad and Skeppy’s fading quicker into light. He assumes that the more stable your resonance, the clearer their forms become. With this thought, he feels the warmth next to him shift slightly, and without turning his head to look, he can feel Dream’s body next to him. His palm is wrapped around George’s gently, as if their souls were determined to stay close, not willing to let go of the connection just yet.</p><p> </p><p>George basked in the feeling for a few moments, letting himself get lost in the realm of the non-physical, before Phil’s gentle voice slowly pulls him back to earth.</p><p> </p><p>“Gently, now,” he says. “Come on back.”</p><p> </p><p>George feels his soul retreating back into himself, no longer searching out the four souls surrounding him. Once again content with the space him and his partner share.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his eyes, adjusting to the sunlight, before resting his gaze back on his friends, and then eventually on his teacher. </p><p> </p><p>“Good, good.” Phil says. “That’s the first step done. How was it? What did you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could see them,” Sapnap said first. “Just like when I try to sense out souls in the area. Small blobs of light.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil nodded. “Could you distinguish them from each other?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Sapnap answered. “I couldn’t really tell you specifics, but they were just different. I could feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil turned to George, an expectant smile on his face. “And you?”</p><p> </p><p>George hesitated, before speaking up softly. “You all have different colors,” he says. “Different ways of saying hello, different sensations.”</p><p> </p><p>“What sensations?” Phil questioned further. </p><p> </p><p>George furrowed his brows slightly, trying to find words to describe it. “It was like memories I’d forgotten. Bad’s was... like a breeze through tree leaves.”</p><p> </p><p>Bad chuckles, a pleasant smile lighting up his face. “That sounds lovely.” </p><p> </p><p>Dream shifts towards him. “You can see different colors?” he asked, intrigued. “I could only see blue.”</p><p> </p><p>George nodded. “Each person was unique,” he said, pausing before looking up into Dream’s eyes. “I could feel you standing next to me, though. Your body was there too, for a second.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s eyes widened slightly before spreading into a fond smile. </p><p> </p><p>“This is good progress,” Phil says. “We’ll continue with this exercise. I want you to extend your wavelengths a little more each time, paint the picture of your teammates clearer and clearer.”</p><p> </p><p>George glanced at his group. A shared feeling of determination riveted through them. The connection he’d felt to them before thrummed quietly, but still flowing, like a calm stream in a forest.</p><p> </p><p>“Again.” Phil instructed.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Alright, alright, I need a break </em>.” Dream’s voice rang out.</p><p> </p><p>George’s shoulders ached, sweat rolling down his neck in small drops. Sapnap rolled his neck and stretched his back, Bad cracked his knuckles with a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed.” Bad echoed. Skeppy’s crossbow form glowed to life in his hands, before shifting swiftly into his human form onto the grass, bending his legs up and down in a stretch. </p><p> </p><p>“Man, that’s harder than it looks.” He comments, watching as Karl and Dream follow in his lead and shift back to human form. “It’s like, mentally exhausting.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll pick back up in twenty minutes.” Phil said before turning to go relay the same message to the other teams practicing.</p><p> </p><p>While his friends gathered together on the grass, George tapped Dream on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Doing okay?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled at him as they sat down, the group sprawling out on the grass for their break time. “Yeah. I feel like we’ve made a lot of progress, but it’s kinda weird.”</p><p> </p><p>George chuckled as Dream laid down on his back. He freezes when he feels Dream’s head settle on his lap, golden eyes flickering up to meet his tinted ones in a silent question of <em> this okay? </em>George responded by settling his hand in blonde hair with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s like I’m feeling everyone through you,” Dream said, leaning his head back into George’s hand. “Is that how it’s supposed to feel?”</p><p> </p><p>George carded his finger through the blonde locks. “I’m not sure. It makes sense, though. Resonance is technically us sending energy back and forth. My soul perception probably acts as a gateway for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed and closed his eyes, body fully relaxing under George’s shadow. George continued to run his fingers through his hair, pushing it back and off his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Dream’s puppy tendencies are showing.”</p><p> </p><p>George looks up to see Sapnap grinning at him, cross-legged and leaning back on his hands. His hair is pulled back into a low ponytail today, and his jacket had been taken off earlier in their lesson to leave a short sleeved black t-shirt.</p><p> </p><p>He hears Dream tut below him, and George stifles a smile. “Puppy tendencies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you know what I mean,” Sapnap’s grin grows as Dream’s eyes open just enough to narrow at him in the sunlight. “Follows you around, gets excited easily, thinks he’s lap sized when he’s actually a giant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shits all over the place, always whines,” Karl lists off, giggling loudly when Dream reaches over and slaps his leg in retaliation. George laughs at his friend’s comments, peering down at Dream in his lap. </p><p> </p><p>“Likes pets.” George adds on, digging his nails into Dream’s scalp gently, causing his eyes to flutter shut once more. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Dream grumbles, pout shifting to a smile as George lets out a breathy laugh.</p><p> </p><p>The pair sit in silence for a few moments, quietly listening to their friends banter and laugh together. The tranquility of the moment caused George to relax more than he had in weeks. He couldn’t help but feel grateful. Grateful for whatever coincidence it was that he happened to be there with them.</p><p> </p><p>He felt Dream nudge his head against his palm, and George looked down to see his partner watching him with a smile. “What’s going on in that head of yours?” </p><p> </p><p>George smiled back instinctually, as if he couldn’t help it. “Nothing,” he said. He tapped his pointer finger twice to Dream’s temple. “What’s on the menu tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream adjusted himself with a sigh and waffled his fingers together over his rising chest. “Not sure. What about pasta? I feel like we haven’t had pasta in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>George nodded. “Sure. Do we have any in the pantry, though? Or do we have to make a stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream hummed and his eyes shifted up in thought. “We might have to.”</p><p> </p><p>George resumed his running fingers through Dream’s cropped hair. “Alright. Just make sure not to forget, again.” he reminded gently. </p><p> </p><p>Dream grinned up at him, freckles accentuating his smile. “It’s a date.”</p><p> </p><p>George coughed out a flustered laugh, red lining his cheeks. He shook his head fondly. “You’re such an idiot.” Smiling wider at Dream’s laugh in response.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Their walk home from the academy was light and warm. Brushing hands as they walked together, smiles seemingly permanent on their faces. George doesn’t think he’s felt so comfortable with someone in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>He supposes it’s because of how easy it is to relax around Dream. He gives off such a presence of warmth, of safety, that George can’t help but let his walls down. He’s never been particularly standoffish or lonesome, but George was definitely one of the biggest introverts he knew. He much preferred to stand aside and watch and listen, amused and intrigued by people and how they interacted with each other and their environment. It wasn’t until he met his partner that he felt comfortable enough to engage in what he had so long observed. </p><p> </p><p>Their partnership had progressed and evened out faster than either of them expected it to. Most partnerships start off bumpy, two souls that know they have potential to be something great, but are burdened by humans natural tendency to be wary of those who are unfamiliar. George and Dream, however, seemed to be drawn to each other like a moth to a flame. Things came naturally to each other that usually took people months to familiarize themselves with. George didn’t need to ask when he walked into the kitchen in the morning for Dream to reach into the cabinet for a coffee cup, he just did it. Dream didn’t need to explain that physical touch and existing in the same space as other people put him at ease and made him comfortable, George just knew when he needed it. </p><p> </p><p>Their dinners were always some of George’s favorite parts of the day. Sometimes they’d be joined by Karl and Sapnap, the couple adding music and laughter to the small apartment that George treasured. Other times, like tonight, it would be just them, and the domesticity of it all felt like a blanket wrapped around George’s shoulders. Dream cooking them dinner while George sits on the sofa reading a book. They’d sometimes sit at the table, sometimes sit on the floor in front of the couch and watch the tv. Dream would always gesture his hands as he excitedly told George stories about his day or his childhood, and George would respond with stories of his travels and hometown in his own soft way.</p><p> </p><p>But his all-time favorite part of the day was the small interactions they had in the middle of the night.</p><p> </p><p>George sat at his desk, his pen finishing on the right side of the page in relief. He sighs and stretches his arms up, his sweater rumpling itself as he stares out his window at the moon smiling in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>He grabs his cup and walks into the hallway towards the kitchen. His bare feet pad softly on the hardwood floor, and he pulls his large cardigan closer around his body for comfort. As he reaches the living room he pauses, looking to his left and finding a familiar sight of Dream sitting in the bay window, blanket curled around him and a mug held in his hands. He sits staring at the night sky until he hears George emerge, turning his head and shooting George a sleepy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” he says, eyes following George as he approaches. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” George said, stopping to stand in front of his friend. “Can’t sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream shrugs, gesturing his head to the window. “Stargazing.” he states simply.</p><p> </p><p>George hums in understanding and gently takes the mug from Dream’s hands, holding it in his own as he walks over to their kitchen and puts some water on the kettle to quickly heat up. He reaches on his tiptoes to get his own mug, aware of Dream’s stare on him as he sets them down on the counter. He waits a few minutes before adding tea bags and the water, putting some honey and one sugar in his own and some vanilla crème in Dream’s.</p><p> </p><p>He pads back over to the bay window and hands Dream his mug, which the man accepts with a soft smile. He shifts his legs back to hug them against his chest, giving George room to sit opposite him in the same position. Dream adjusts the blanket so that it covers their legs and feet.</p><p> </p><p>They sit in silence for a while, neither speaking as they sip their tea and stare at the purple night sky, watching the stray dust clouds and the moon dance.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Dream speaks up. “Tell me something about yourself you haven’t told me yet.”</p><p> </p><p>George sneaks a glance over at Dream, taking in his cropped blonde hair, which is long on top and slightly shorter on the sides. It's pushed over to the left, as if he’d been messing with it before. He looks so much softer at night.</p><p> </p><p>George decides to take the metaphorical hand outstretched to him. “I’m colorblind.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream turns to look at him, his eyebrows softly furrowed at the admission. George lets out a small smile at the adorable reaction, and explains. “Most of my vision is in blue and yellow. My eyes are also-,” he pauses, smiling a bit in self admission. “-an interesting shade. It’s why I wear these,” he says, lifting a hand to tap on the side of his tinted lenses.</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s face smooths out into one of understanding. “Is there a reason you wear them all the time?”</p><p> </p><p>George shrugs. “It feels weird not to at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream nods and they fall back into silence. George gently prods at his leg and asks, “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Dream tilts his head to the side, trying to think of something interesting enough. “When I was younger, I struggled with transforming for a long time. I don’t think I could do it comfortably until I was twelve or thirteen.”</p><p> </p><p>George hums in understanding. Most weapons start transforming parts of their body at a young age, and are able to fully transform before their teenage years. “It was a bit like growing pains for me,” Dream continued. “I was growing so fast, both my human body and my weapon form, that it was hard to keep up. It hurt sometimes to shift.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that was difficult.” George sympathized.</p><p> </p><p>Dream shrugged. “It wasn't all that bad. Some of the other weapons would pick on me a bit, but I never let it get to me.”</p><p> </p><p>George nudged his leg again, a smile on his face. “Well, look at you now.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream smiled at the comment. “Yeah. Look at me now.”</p><p> </p><p>There were a few moments where they just stared at each other. George thought that moments like this would be tension filled, air thick with something the both of them recognize but won’t admit out loud. But instead, as it always seems to be with Dream, the air is light, and easy to breathe, and he feels as though he’s floating on a cloud. </p><p> </p><p>Dream’s eyes run over his face, as if he’s just admiring, and he slowly inches his hand forward towards George’s that had fallen to rest on the cushions. He intertwines the tips of their fingers, not enough to be holding, but enough to feel connected.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you feeling?” he asked. George silently sucked in a breath and held it, as if his next words were dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>“You make me feel,” he started, pausing. He lifted his gaze from their resting fingers to Dream’s golden eyes, which are staring at him with so much caring patience that the next word slips out of him with ease.</p><p> </p><p>“Whole.” he says. </p><p> </p><p>Dream’s eyes crinkle, a smile George has found is reserved for private moments only, moments that usually reside just in this apartment. Moments that Dream, George realizes, is now choosing to share with him.</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s hand inches forward more, calloused palms making his look small, fingers finally fully intertwining with George’s own. His thumb rubs against the side of George’s index finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Whole.” he repeats, not elaborating further.</p><p> </p><p>And as they sit there in each other’s comfort, night stretching into twilight, they forget the subconscious loneliness they had felt before.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello!! i have returned with another chapter!</p><p>this one is a tad bit shorter, but i don't think it's that noticeable. i decided i wanted to get it out without worrying about the chapter length for once. </p><p>after some comments i've gotten, i've decided to go back and add little definitions of important terms for people who maybe haven't watched Soul Eater and are a bit confused. They'll now be in the author's notes at the beginning of the chapters! (and thank you so much to those who still read this fic even when they've never watched the show, it means a lot! hopefully the definitions can help explain things a bit more)</p><p>thank you so much for reading! i plan to get the next chapter out in a much faster time than this one, so don't you worry. i hope to see you then!! have a lovely night &lt;3</p><p>  <a href="https://westywallowing.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>